The Remake Outcome
by pixelnerd
Summary: What will happen when the girls and the guys (mostly Raj) makeover Amy and Sheldon at the same time by accident, on Date Night? Shamy. Major fluff ahead! Originally a oneshot, but I'll let it live on.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this on Tumblr, and posted a picture of Mayim Bialik and Jim Parsons IRL. So, there ya go!**

"Oh my god Amy, why didn't you tell us you had that body?" said a smiling Penny.

"I didn't think much of it," Amy shrugged.

"Didn't think much?" Bernadette said. "Nearly every girl in the world would kill for that!"

As Amy stared into the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how different she looked. Instead of her normal, slightly square glasses, there were black 'nerd-chic' shaped ones. Her normal layers and cardigan was replaced with a black tank top and a leather jacket over it. She never thought she would ever wear skinny jeans, yet here she was, wearing a dark stained version of it with combat boots. And her hair was in beautiful waves, different to her straight hair and clip.

Amy sat down on Penny's bed and looked at the mess of clothing on the floor. She never knew that Penny could stuff so many clothes into a tiny space, especially when they found the same blouse, only in three different colors.

"Why did I do this, again?" Amy sighed.

"I dunno," Bernadette said. "We just wanted to, after all, it's supposed to be you guy's Date Night, right?"

Penny smiled. "Don't worry," she grinned. "Soon, Dr. Whack-a-doodle will be chasing you everywhere."

* * *

"Why did you want to do this to me!?" Sheldon yelled in the apartment across.

Raj grinned. "C'mon, you have to have variety in life!"

Howard and Leonard rolled their eyes. Now they realized why they were asked by their fellow Hindu to steal Sheldon's razor and sneak out his Thursday clothes. Now, he was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a grey vest over it. Instead of slacks or his brown lace-up shoes were some Converse sneakers and black denim jeans. His hair was slightly more curly and messy, but otherwise, he looked good. In fact, you could say he looked handsome, which scared the hell out of the men.

Sheldon ran into the bathroom in annoyance over Raj. As he looked into the mirror, he could see the stubble he had, which was shadowing his jaw and upper lip. As he ran his hand over his cheek, he could swear if someone got a match and struck it on his face, it would light up.

"Why Raj?" he said in the bathroom just loud enough so Raj could hear. "Why!?"

Sheldon went out of the bathroom and faced Raj. "WHY!?"

Raj raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, dude. It's just one night."

Sheldon then felt a buzzing in his pants pocket. He pulled out his phone, and there was a notification from Amy. _'Meet me at the front of the building', _it read.

Sheldon looked at it, with his brow slightly raised. He was about to grab his jacket, but Leonard grabbed his wrist.

"Raj wants you to wear this," he said while handing him a plain, black hoodie. "But you need to take off the vest."

Sheldon gratefully took off the vest and put on the thick jacket. Then, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his pocket, he exited the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs, he wondered why he had to go to the front of the building rather than her picking him up. Maybe she was too tired. Or she had twisted her ankle. The second solution he wished wasn't the case.

But he was surprised to see that Amy was at the front of the building, with an entirely different wardrobe. She was on her phone, leaning on her car.

Sheldon opened the glass door and walked up to Amy. He cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"Hi-" Her eyes widened as she looked at Sheldon from head-to-toe. "They did it to you too?" she asked.

"Raj gave you a makeover?" he asked.

"No, Penny and Bernadette did."

"Well, that is oddly timed."

Amy laughed. "So, where do you wanna go?" she asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "Raj told me to go somewhere else like the park, or else he'd hide his dirty undergarments in the household."

"Well, he's probably watching us from the window," Amy said while pointing up at the window. And sure enough, the window was open, with Raj's head poking out.

"Really, Raj?" Amy yelled upwards. Raj smirked.

"What? I like two lovebirds in love! And I'm still keeping that promise, Sheldon!"

Sheldon just frowned. "Famous last words," he said. Raj just closed the window in satisfaction.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon decided to walk the way to the park. After all, it was a nice night to do so. Amy used a small, shoulder purse Penny had insisted she use instead. Sheldon insisted they take the long way, to trick the gang that they had wanted it to last. Amy agreed, saying it was ingenious.

"So," Amy asked as they walked the way. "What do you want to do when we go to the park?"

"I can show you some of the different types of stars I can remember," he suggested. "I've been dying to show you some of my favorites!"

Amy smiled. "How about some constellations afterwards?"

Sheldon smirked. "Some? Honestly Amy, I know all of them!"

She could only laugh.

* * *

"Wow, not too bad, huh?" Amy asked.

"Look!" Sheldon said as he nudged her. "The simplest of them all, the Big Dipper, and its counterpart, the Little Dipper. Did you know that since the distance between the stars and Earth is so many light years away, that the stars we see are actually from the times that Rome was made?"

"Hey, Sheldon," Amy whispered to Sheldon. "Isn't that Ursa Minor?"

Sheldon grinned. "Right you are, Amy."

Amy and Sheldon sat down on a bench. "Hold on..." Amy said as she went into her bag. "I think I have a notebook somewhere..."

She pulled out a small notebook with a pen clipped onto it. "Here," she said while opening the notebook. She clicked the pen, and brought the tip to the paper.

"Can you name all the constellations you can see, Sheldon?" she asked.

"I can see the prettiest one of all right in front of me," he said.

"What's it called?" Amy asked.

"Well, all this time, it's been hiding beneath all these layers. But now that its revealed itself, I realized that even its inner beauty was as nice as its outer."

Amy giggled. "Well, what is it?"

"You shouldn't be asking _it_," Sheldon said. "But you should be asking_ who_. It's you."

Amy stopped scribbling notes onto the paper and looked at Sheldon. "Is that a movie line I should know?" she laughed.

"Nope," Sheldon replied. "Not at all."

Amy realized what he meant. "Did you just-"

"Yes. Honestly, you should have known that I thought that about you since I am your boyfriend."

Sheldon looked up back into the sky. "And I know you'd think the same thing about me."

She smiled. "Aww, thanks Sheldon." That was the only thing she could think of to say, since her breath was taken away by Sheldon's words. "That was sweet."

Sheldon stared at Amy. "I don't say something unless I mean it. Plus, I know all that hippy-dippy stuff makes women happy apparently."

She blushed. "I know," she smiled. "By the way, you look nice with stubble."

Sheldon lowered his brow at her. "Really!?" he exclaimed. "Oh, dear lord, what next, you like my wardrobe?"

Amy just laughed. "Yes, I do!"

He puffed out a breath of air. "Women, the biggest mystery of the world."

* * *

Amy and Sheldon both checked their phones, and sure enough, it was only 7:00. So, they decided to go and stroll around the park, trying to figure out what other stars they could see. There were other people out, and Sheldon could swear he saw a few people smiling at him and Amy as they tried figuring out which star was which.

"There's Draco," Amy pointed out.

"Wait, isn't that the arc to Arcturus?" Sheldon asked.

"No _Dr. Cooper_," Amy teased. "I thought you knew all your constellations!" Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I do know my stars! Look, that's, err..." He started biting his lip. "Actually, I don't know what star that is."

"Look at who knows all their stars," she smirked. Sheldon sighed.

"Fine. I might not know _all _of them."

"Come on, Sheldon!" she laughed. "We strayed all the way to the other side of the park!"

* * *

"Where do you want to go now?" Sheldon asked.

"It's only seven-thirty, so..."

"Why is time going so slow?" he said in a frustrated sigh.

"Why, do you want this to end?" Amy teased once again.

Sheldon shrugged. "No, to be honest."

"Exactly."

As they sat on the bench, Sheldon stared at Amy. She noticed.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wha-wha?" he snapped out of his daydream. "Ah-uhuh?"

Amy's jaw dropped, and she did a playful punch on Sheldon's arm. "No way!" she laughed. "You were staring at me!"

"Sorry," Sheldon said, but he was too, pulling off a playful grin. "It can't hurt you, though."

Now she was pulling off her own version of his 'haughty derision'. "You are so turning me on," she rolled with sarcasm.

"I hope that was sarcasm," said Sheldon, slightly afraid.

"Yes, it was," Amy confirmed.

"Good. I don't know what those imbeciles are teaching you nowadays."

"They are not imbeciles!"

"Then explain our clothes."

"Fine You win. Feel happy, Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes, I do Dr. Fowler."

"Besides, you'd just go on with a completely endless and pointless conversation on how you're right."

Sheldon was looking more and more cute to Amy as the moments passed by. At first, he looked really sweet, but now, he just was more and more like the perfect boyfriend. He cared for Amy; it was in the Relationship Agreement, but he also cared about her emotionally. The more she looked at him, the more she realized that he was perfect, and the more she seemed to melt into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I am always right!" Sheldon argued.

"Yes you are." Amy said. "Right and right."

* * *

"Let's go back to my apartment," Amy said.

"But we don't have the car," said Sheldon.

"Meh. Just walk it."

"Dear lord! That's going to be a while!"

"Well, we better get started then."

* * *

For the rest of the way, Amy and Sheldon talked about their newest projects in their universities. Sheldon complained how much of an annoyance Kripke was, and Amy talked about how someone thought they had found a new type of tumor, but it only turned out to be a weirdly shaped piece of the brain.

As they climbed up the stairs of the apartment complex, Sheldon felt like he had the best night ever. He never noticed how pretty she looked, after all, it used to be just a relationship of the mind. But now, he felt these weird 'hippy-dippy' feelings, and had no idea what was happening. Her eyes looked perfect, and she looked even more so with her hair wavy, and her showing off. But deep inside, he still knew it was the same, cute little lump of wool he always knew.

"Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sheldon?"

They arrived at Amy's door, and she unlocked it.

"Do you want to watch something?"

Amy smiled. "Sure, why not? Lemme check if I have anything..."

As she dug into a shelf of DVD's, he noticed that there was a Star Trek DVD box sitting next to the TV. He instantly walked up to it, next to Amy who was sitting in front of the shelf.

"Star Trek?" Sheldon asked.

Amy blushed. "I wondered why you liked it so much, so I bought the box. It's pretty good, to be honest."

"But you watch it with me!"

"Yeah, but I haven't paid attention to it until now."

"Why don't we just watch it again, then?"

"Sure, give it a go."

He fed the CD into the player, and the television lit up with life. Amy found the remote, and chose 'play'. They both sat down into the couch.

After a while, she started feeling tired. She tried stifling her yawn, but it was no good. In a few minutes, Amy fell asleep on Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon noticed this, but however, he didn't want to take her off his shoulder. So, he decided to adjust Amy, and soon he was now with his legs on the couch, with Amy laying on top of him, and his arm holding her so she wouldn't fall off. Why he wanted it to be like that, was because that was the most comfortable position, amazingly, to be on a small couch even though his leg was sticking out and he had to do a half-sit half-lay position.

But he noticed Amy was shivering. He grabbed the blanket slung onto the couch and wrapped it around both of them. Soon, he felt tired as well. Maybe it was how warm he felt, with Amy by his side. But before his eyes closed, he took off her glasses, which were sliding off her nose. He smiled when he saw how nice she looked without them _Hippy-dippy feels again, Cooper!, _he thought. But he snoozed off before he could do anything more.

* * *

"Have you seen Sheldon? No? Well, we haven't seen them this morning, and Amy's car is still here. Okay. Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Leonard pressed the 'hang up' button in frustration. Penny looked at him. "No?" she asked.

"Howard hasn't seen them either," he groaned. "The last place we can check is Amy's apartment."

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

Leonard and Penny reached the apartment. Leonard tried twisting the knob, and sure enough, it was open. He looked at Penny, whose eyes were wide with anticipation.

He opened the door, and they were shocked to see Sheldon and Amy cuddled together on the couch. Sheldon's stubble was turning to very short hairs, and Amy was fully immersed into him. Her hair was just the slightest tangled, and her boyfriend/pillow's shirt had slightly unbuttoned itself at the top, exposing the slightest of his undershirt and collarbone.

Their jaws dropped. Penny slapped Leonard's arm and did a silent scream. She was wheezing, while Leonard was with wide eyes. He took out his phone, and took a picture of it. "I'll tell them later," he mouthed to his girlfriend. She nodded. "Definitely," she silently mouthed back.

Amy and Sheldon just slept on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I did like the oneshot, I decided to continue it. However, it WILL be OOC. I just couldn't help it, I got so many feels that they had this moment! Eurghhhh...**

* * *

Sheldon opened his eyes slowly. He felt something on his body, much too heavy to be a blanket or pillow. Looking down to his chest, his breath caught midway between his throat. There was Amy, her steady heartbeat thumping against his.

He started breathing faster. What was he doing here? Then he remembered. _Date Night!_

Sheldon wanted to get up, but he didn't want to either. Amy looked so peaceful, and reminded him of Sleeping Beauty. His princess. _His._

So, he decided to pull out his phone from his pocket. Then he noticed he was still in that crazy get-up that Raj forced him to wear the night before. The hoodie was starting to wrinkle, and the plaid shirt was unbuttoning. He sighed, and looked at his notifications. _'12 missed calls from: Leonard,' _it blinked.

"Dear lord," he muttered under his breath. "_Twelve_?"

Amy started moving around. Sheldon wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling off. She relaxed. He decided to hold her closer just in case. A tiny smile crept up her face.

He looked up from his phone to see a new text message.

_'r u awake?' _it read. It was from Penny.

Sheldon decided to ignore it, since she probably would raid him of all the questions as of why he was here. But as he pressed the power button on his phone, his reflection looked back at him. His hair was a mess, he was practically growing a beard, and yet his eyes didn't have any dark circles like he expected. Then, the phone buzzed again. He groaned, but Amy shifted again, so he whispered, "Shh, Amy."

'_hey sheldon,' _the text from Leonard read. '_wanna see something?'_

Below it was a picture of Amy sleeping on top of him, and him as well.

Sheldon processed what he just saw. He started panting, and even sweating. _THEY WERE HERE?_

He looked up behind him, and to his relief, neither Penny nor Leonard were there. But he heard a sleepy voice as he looked.

"Mmm, Sheldon?" Amy mumbled, just being awoken.

Sheldon panicked inside, and started breathing hard.

Amy opened her eyes, and looked up to the physicist.

"_Hi!_," he squeaked. He did an apologetic smile as a last resort.

"What the-" Now, Sleeping Beauty just woke up. And not in a good way.

"Uh, I don't, agh-" Sheldon really was tongue-tied.

"We slept together? On the couch?" she asked.

He nodded furiously.

"And why am I laying on top of you?" she questioned suspiciously. Sheldon choked.

He did a embarrassed smile, and stammered, "_I might have done something!"_

Amy grinned brightly and playfully hit him in the chest. "Really!?"

Sheldon relaxed, and smiled as well. He just hugged her closer to his chest. Amy slightly leaned upwards and pecked him on the cheek. "There's our kiss," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "That was supposed to be yesterday."

She smiled. "Stop it, I don't want other girls seeing you as sex on a stick."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"So you're implying that I am sexually attractive to you?" Sheldon smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. Amy just did another soft slap on his arm.

"I hate you!" she laughed.

"Sarcasm?"

"Of course, you big dummy!"

"I hardly think an IQ of one hundred eighty-seven and two PhD's count me as a 'dummy'."

"Again, _sarcasm_!"

"Oh. _Oh!_"

Amy laughed. "You are crazy."

Sheldon pouted. "I'm not crazy-"

"-my mother had me tested. Yes, I remember every word you say. Or, the words you say the most."

He smirked. "Who's the crazy one now, Dr. Fowler?"

* * *

"You better be glad you have an emergency kit here, Sheldon," Amy laughed.

"I knew it would come in handy!" he yelled to Amy as she was in her bedroom.

She smiled to herself, and pulled out a black backpack out of her closet. She carried it out onto the couch, where Sheldon was still sitting, with his bedhead hair and appearing beard.

"Is there a razor in here?" Amy asked, worriedly.

Sheldon smiled. "Yes I do. Amazing how fast it grew back in a matter of days, hmm?"

"Also it makes you look handsome," Amy smirked devilishly.

"Vixen," he muttered. "What have you done to me?"

"You know I'm developing your hearing," Amy warned. "I can hear what you say." She sat on the armrest next to Sheldon. "_Or, what you do._"

He looked up at her in disgust. "Eugh!"

Amy laughed so hard, that she fell off the armrest and into Sheldon's lap. He hoisted her up.

"Don't do that again," he frowned.

"Sorry!" Amy smiled. Now, she was looking at him eye-to-eye.

Sheldon lowered his eyebrows and smiled in mock determination. "Bring it, Fowler."

Amy suddenly tackled Sheldon, and they both hit the floor, laughing. Amy's leather jacket she still had on slightly slid off her shoulder, and Sheldon's hoodie string pulled tightly, but neither cared.

"Hey!" Sheldon yelled. "That's no fair!" But he still was smiling.

"Is too!" Amy giggled. "I win!"

"Why are we acting like two teenagers?" Sheldon asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"So far, it seems as if you enjoy it," Amy mocked. He sighed.

"Maybe someday, but not right now."

Amy did a tiny smile. "And that kids, is how I met your father."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. "Trying to do a play on _How I Met Your Mother_, Eh?"

She smiled. "Yup."

He rolled his eyes. "Have I ever acted like this before, Lord?"

"In another universe, you always act like that," Amy teased.

"Can I say something?"

"Yeah, Sheldon?"

"I love you."

Amy's eyes widened, and she turned to Sheldon, or as best as she could while on the floor. He was smiling at her.

"Let me guess, it's probably one of those 'major' things in a regular relationship, right?" he said. "But we don't have a normal relationship, and plus, I am supposed to say that someday, so why not do it when we are alone?"

Amy was so overwhelmed with emotion, that she just hugged Sheldon as tight as she could. "It is!" she cried. "It is major! You said you love me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course, it's social convention, and it always was obvious, right?"

She smiled even wider. "I love you too," she said lazily, though she meant it.

"Good. It's nothing too daunting, is it?"

"No, it's just one step."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy let Sheldon use her shower- of course, she couldn't look- but now they had to deal with their borrowed clothes. Amy didn't know who wore a hoodie and a plaid shirt in Sheldon's size, because of his lanky figure. She decided it was best to return them to Raj, and her clothes to Penny.

"I wonder how Raj ever found out about my size," Sheldon huffed.

Amy just smirked. "What happened to your Thursday clothes?"

"They dissapea-" Sheldon realized what had happened.

"Oh, of all the childish antics you could have done, why that!? Good lord!"

Amy smiled at how red Sheldon went.

"Sheldon, you look like a strawberry."

He turned to Amy. "How do I look like a strawberry?"

"You're red."

He paused. "Oh."

Amy was laughing. "Oh? The only answer I get is 'Oh?'"

"Well, we do have Leonard and Penny already taking a picture of us."

"Wait, what?"

"Leonard and Penny took a picture of us while we were sleeping."

"Oh, god!"

"Exactly."

Amy bit her lip. _A picture? Then they're going to post it on the internet, probably._

"We forgot to lock the door!" she exclaimed.

"So, that's how they got in."

"We better go to your apartment right now. I forgot my car there, too!"

"Great."

* * *

When Sheldon and Amy arrived, Penny and Leonard grinned the most smug smile in the world.

"Hey, Shamy!" Penny squealed.

"How ya doin'?" Leonard smiled. "Amy, you forgot your car here."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Penny and Leonard looked at each other and were basically fangirling. They were squirming and squiggling in happiness.

"We, uh, _kinda _sent the photo to everyone," Penny smiled to Sheldon.

""WHAT!?" Sheldon and Amy sceamed.

"Sorry!" Penny smiled.

Amy handed her the clothes she borrowed. "Here," she said in a low voice.

"Why, thank you!" Penny said in a squeak. "My little Shamy's all grown up!"

* * *

When the whole gang came, they teased Sheldon and Amy endless amounts. Even Howard had to do a disgusting joke about what they did. It ended with Bernadette slapping him on the face, and him looking like a half-ripened tomato.

Thankfully, they returned the topic to how Penny got a new role in a play about a girl who falls in love with a rich dude, but she is a peasant.

"So, then I go to the palace as a maid, and he falls in love with me-" Penny continued.

"Is this like a Romeo and Juliet crossover with Cinderella?" Raj asked.

"Well, I know a Romeo and Juliet in here," Howard said, smiling. Again, he earned another glare from Bernadette.

"Wanna look like a strawberry?" Bernadette screeched. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her, as if he had seen this somewhere.

"Look like a strawberry?" he muttered to himself. Leonard noticed.

"You look like you're stuck on a problem, need help?" he asked.

"Huh?" Amy rolled her eyes at Sheldon.

"You keep on saying 'strawberry'."

"Oh."

"Why," Howard said, "Is it because that's wha-" He was cut short by everyone doing a nasty look at him.

"And for my next magic trick," Sheldon said, "I shall banish Howard Wolowitz if he does not stop the dirty-minded jokes that come out of his mouth." Penny and Leonard snorted.

"I'd prefer beheading," Leonard said.

"True dat," Penny said.

* * *

Penny and Amy stayed to help clean up after the boys. Howard said nothing, because of Bernadette's strict eye on him. Soon, everyone else was gone.

"I need help!" Sheldon cried from his bedroom. Penny, Leonard, and Amy all looked up.

"I'll go," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

When she entered the bedroom, Sheldon's shirt was stuck on his closet door.

"Help," he pouted. Amy opened the door, and the piece of cloth was released.

Sheldon fell on the floor. "Thanks," he muttered.

"You're my boyfriend," Any pointed out. "I'm supposed to help you."

Sheldon smiled. "You're still the prettiest constellation," he commented.

Amy smiled. "Love you, too," she said.

Sheldon smiled, and said, "To quote Han Solo, 'I know'. I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I admit, that was a terrible way to end a story. But I didn't know if you wanted me to continue, or not. So, I didn't want to end it there, and I am expanding it! Yayyy! But, this story won't be as frequent, as I'm not used to two stories at once. Forgive me!**

* * *

Penny stopped looking through the door of Sheldon's room, and covered her mouth. _They said their_ _ILY's!?_

She walked out of the hall, and Leonard was there, hunched over the trashcan, trying to stuff all the containers down it.

"So, what did you see?" Leonard asked.

"I, uh-oh, muh, ga-ooh-" She didn't know what to say, so Leonard looked up.

"I ah-ooh-ooh-ah?" Leonard laughed. "Jesus, you trying to give me a hint?"

Penny shook her head madly.

"Maybe I shouldn't say..." Penny said shakily.

"Okay, if you say so..."

He went back to stuffing all the trash with his foot, and Penny just sat down on the couch, trying to process what she just heard. Amy said 'I love you'. Sheldon said 'I know'. Then what does that make?

Amy walked out from the small hall.

"Leonard, Sheldon needs your help," she said. Leonard nodded.

"Gotcha." Then, he ran past Amy into Sheldon's room. Penny decided to take the chance.

She walked up to Amy, and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "YOU SAID I LOVE YOU TO SHELDON!?" she harshly whispered.

"Wha-what!? You eavesdropped on us!?" Amy said back. Penny just dragged her by the arm, and took her outside to the stairs.

"When did you say it? Was that your first time saying it? How many times?" Penny eagerly asked.

"Uh..." Amy simply said. "What?"

"You. Said. I. Love. You!"

"And?"

"That's a big deal!"

"Well, Sheldon said the first 'I love you', so it isn't-"

"HE SAID THE FIRST ONE!?"

Penny then took out her phone and started typing something. Just as about she was going to hit send, Amy slapped the phone downwards out of her hand.

"Don't you dare!" Amy cried.

"But, why?"

"Howard and Raj teased us, and even you and Leonard did! Imagine if you told them!"

"Oh. You don't want to be teased."

"Exactly. Promise me you won't, will you?"

"I promise."

"I don't trust you."

Penny started realizing Amy was truly serious. There was a long pause.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Amy's cheeks started turning pink.

"Just trust me, please Amy? I know you do."

Amy sighed. "Okay."

"Good, you can promise me. I'm your best friend, after all."

* * *

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "What do you need help on?"

Sheldon was sitting on the bed, staring into nothing.

"What did you do when Penny told you she loved you?" he asked.

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Uh, _I rolled with it?"_

"What did you do when you told Penny?"

"I rolled with it," he repeated. "By the way, why didn't you barely talk at all besides that burn on Howard?"

Sheldon looked at his lap. "You guys kept on talking and teasing us."

Leonard realized Sheldon was embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry, and-"

"You even went with Penny's monstrous plan to give our acquaintances that, that, that photo!"

"It was supposed to be a joke-"

"Joke? _Joke!? _I hardly think that was any joke!"

"Just, just-"

"Calm down? Well, I am not calming down! Do you know how much I value Amy and I's relationship?"

Leonard paused. He never realized how much Sheldon cared for Amy. Sure, he knew he did, but not that much. It used to be a joke, the Shamy. But now, everyone cared for Sheldon and Amy. They were part of the family, just like everyone else.

"Just don't even bother me!" Sheldon yelled. His Texas accent shown full.

Leonard stepped back, like he was a bomb about to explode. Maybe Sheldon needed some time to think through. So, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sheldon felt so ashamed. Look at him, he had to resort to yelling at his best friend. How would Leonard ever forgive him?

As he walked out of the room, Amy wasn't sitting there. _She must have gone home, _he thought.

However, Penny wasn't either. She'd usually be with Leonard, doing _the dance with no pants, _but yet there was Leonard sitting on the loveseat, reading a Harry Potter book, titled 'Prisoner of Azkaban'.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?" Leonard asked cautiously.

"Yes," Sheldon said quietly.

"Look, Amy and Penny are talking outside. Do you wanna talk to Amy, o-or-"

"No, it's fine. _Fine._"

"A-are you sure? You seem kinda-"

"I am fine, Leonard. You don't need to call my mother or do any extensive work. Just, just please don't do anything stupid like all of your other actions."

Sheldon sighed and looked at his hands. He didn't want their relationship to be a joke, like Amy thought. He never thought it was a joke. And he never wanted it to be. Because he was proud to admit it, he was in love, with Amy Farrah Fowler. And she was in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two words. WRITER'S BLOCK. Oh, my, holy guacamole, so sorry! But, I didn't know how to keep on going, and it just- BAM! Bang. I went blank. So, I came back. Yayy!**

* * *

The next morning, Sheldon awoke in his bed, safe and sound. But he couldn't help but have the feeling something was wrong, out of place. And then, he realized Penny was standing over him, with wide eyes.

Sheldon shrieked girlishly. Surprised by the outburst, Penny jumped back.

"Hey, Moonpie," Penny said.

Sheldon caught his breath, then looked at her with a scowl. "Intruder!"

Penny did a hearty laugh. "Ah, but I also know your secret."

"What secret?" Sheldon slowly said, trying to avoid any traps and corners.

"_You know!_" Penny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do I know?" Sheldon said, confused.

"And to think I missed you finally having puberty," she mused, walking around the room.

"What!?"

"You said 'I love you' to Amy!"

"Wha- SHE TOLD YOU!?"

"No, but I saw you in the bedroom with your shirt stuck on the door."

"You are-are, I can't-"

Penny walked through the door, leaving Sheldon speechless.

* * *

"No, no, no," Sheldon muttered to himself in the Caltech cafeteria. His head was in his hands, and his hair was becoming messy. Also, earlier that morning, he forgot to shave.

"You okay, Sheldon?" Howard asked. "You seem kinda, stuck."

"No, no, no..." he kept muttering. The three men at the table looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked. "You keep on saying 'no'."

Sheldon looked at his food. He rearranged it so that it looked like an overview of the apartment, which had the bathrooms and bedrooms in detail with furniture.

"But if I... no, not there...," Sheldon muttered as he moved his peas around to look like Amy, Leonard, and Penny.

Raj looked at Howard and Leonard. "He's stuck, again," he said to them. The two nodded in agreement.

"But he isn't stuck on any theory or formula," Leonard said, pointing at the plate Sheldon was looking at.

"Then what _is_ he working on?" Raj asked.

Suddenly, Sheldon started speaking in Italian, because he overheard the other men. Then, the men heard a "Merda!" from Sheldon. They all instantly knew what that meant from Assassin's Creed 2.

"Did he just-" Leonard said, but was cut off by Howard.

"Yes. He said shit in Italian."

"Oh, my, god."

"Yes. He did." Sheldon never swore, unless it was to quote or phrase someone. So, that was new.

"Stupid," Sheldon mumbled.

"Sheldon, might wanna calm down," Howard nervously chuckled.

"Why!?"

"Because, uh, everyone's looking at you."

Sheldon looked up, and saw that every person in the cafeteria was staring right at him, including Seibert, who just walked in. Out of anger, Sheldon sneered. He walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his notebooks and papers behind.

"Goodbye!" Sheldon yelled, walking fast away. He never came back for the day.

* * *

"He's that mad?" Penny said over the phone.

"Yeah, he's walking home now."

"Oh, great, I'll talk to him when he comes."

"I don't think-"

"Bye, Leonard!"

Leonard looked at his phone, which flashed the words, '_Call Ended_'. He sighed, and put it back in his pocket.

"Why, Sheldon? Why?"

* * *

"Hey, sweetie!" Penny's voice said, filling the stairwell. Sheldon looked up to see her, up at the top of the stairs, with a sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face.

"Oh, dear lord,"Sheldon mumbled, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Penny?"

Penny's grin widened. "Well, Leonard said something happened. Is it with what happened between _you-know-who _and you?"

Sheldon tried ignoring her, and walked to his door. "Stop pestering me, it's my personal affairs."

"Aww, c'mon, you swore in Italian and walked out." Sheldon stopped, and turned around.

"What did you just say?"

"Leonard told me."

"Drat!"

"I know, and now you're supposed to talk with me!"

"Well, I don't want to!"

"Well, you do!"

Penny grabbed Sheldon's arm, and dragged him into her apartment. Sheldon tried wiggling and squirming about, but it was no use.

"Let-urh-go-eeh-of me!" he yelled, out of breath from kicking and biting.

"No!"

Penny finally got him, and sat him down roughly. "You said, uh, I don't know, how'd you say it, _waste? _Yeah, it Italy speak, and then, you walked out. Explain that!"

Sheldon took quick and sharp breaths. "I was...," he traced off.

"What Sheldon? What?"

After a pause, he said, "Embarrassed."

Penny stopped trying to pin him down to stop running away. Sheldon stood up as quickly as he could.

"There. I said it. Embarrassed. You always tell everyone anything you hear, like that ruse with Amy and I about coitus! So, I simply cannot trust you now!"

Sheldon was a light red, and was very sweaty. He, without thinking, walked straight to the door, twisting the doorknob, and walked out. Penny was speechless.

"Sweetie..." she said sympathetically. But it was already too late. He was gone for the second time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why?" Sheldon muttered under his breath as he lied in bed.

Chaos theory, of course. Just because Koothrapalli and Penny and Bernadette had to change his and Amy's clothing, everything was thrown into utter chaos and disorganization. Maybe in an alternate universe, everything was the same, but not in this one.

He felt like he could cry, like when he was little, to make all his troubles disappear because it would be drowned out by his sobbing, but yet, he didn't want to. His eyes stung from looking up at the ceiling, and so he rubbed them with his hands. The burning of relief relaxed him slightly, humorously banishing pain with pain.

"Sheldon?" Leonard called out from outside the bedroom door. Sheldon sat up so fast, his head spun slightly, but he didn't care. Looking at the clock, he realized it was the end of Leonard's working hours.

"Look, I'm sorry that we posted that photo on Facebook-"

_We? _Penny must be with him.

"-but it was supposed to be a joke! And- and, well, if we could just talk, maybe-"

"Go away Leonard!" Sheldon yelled at the top of his lungs. It went quiet.

"Okay, then," Leonard said, his voice close to a whisper. "If you want, later-"

"Didn't you hear me last time!?" Sheldon said, agitated. Now, his daddy's temper was leaking through.

Now, everything spun through his head. The familiar feeling of the world tipping on his side was coming back as he pressed his palms in his eyes to think more clearly. But it wasn't working. Everything was cloudy.

Why did he both love that it happened, at hated it as well? Maybe it was because that he saw how different Amy looked, and how she seemed much more confident? Or how he never realized her eyes were an amazing green that he could get lost in, and her hair wasn't straight, but beautifully wavy, and-

_Stop, Cooper!_ If he wasn't careful enough, he might start changing, and change was terrible, and it would all be different. But yet, he wanted it to be like that. And now, he was missing her.

Sheldon decided to look outside his door. Penny and Leonard just walked out as he peeked. So, carefully, he took his jacket and other items, and silently left the building.

* * *

"I'm worried for him!" Penny said as she was inside her apartment. Leonard's attempt to talking to Sheldon was a flop, but it wasn't a reason to give up.

"Now I'm really regretting posting that picture," Leonard sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe he should just calm down a bit first…"

Leonard did a frustrated groan, and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes, and bit his lip. _What was he going to do?_

* * *

Sheldon walked, and walked, and walked. On the last few feet, he broke into a sprint to the building. All he wanted was to fix everything, and this was the only way so then he'd keep his sanity. The rain was pouring, but he didn't care.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Tired and panting, he looked at where he was. His hair was soaked, so he ran his hands through it. He didn't have his messenger bag with him, and only his keys and wallet. Finally, after much searching, he found his destination.

Up he ran through the stairs and halls. _314,_ he thought. _314._

_Knock knock knock. _"Amy?"

_Knock knock knock. _"Amy?"

_Knock knock knock. _"Amy?"

After much shuffling inside, Amy opened the door, looking at Sheldon. Her jaw dropped.

"Sheldon! You're wet!"

He shook his head, causing water to fly everywhere. So, he ran his hands again, this time trying to make sure there wasn't too much water in his hair.

"I just, I couldn't-" Sheldon choked. But he was quickly pulled in by Amy.

"Take off your jacket!" Amy said after closing the door. "You might get sick, how crazy are you?"

But Sheldon was smiling, biting his lip, in such a natural way like he practiced it a million times.

"Well, I'm crazy enough to say that I love you, so that shows how much!" Sheldon said, raising his eyebrow slightly. Amy blushed.

"Sheldon, you're weird."

"Well, I don't know how to respond to that."

"When I say weird, I mean amazing."

Amy grabbed the jacket Sheldon was wearing; his old purple and grey one; and held it up. It was dripping wet, and so she carried it into her bedroom. She came back with two towels, one wrapping the jacket whole.

"Here, Sheldon," Amy said as she passed the other vacant cloth to him. Sheldon instantly rubbed his head to get out water, and his hair stood up in all directions.

"Is that better?" he smiled. Amy did a playful shove at him.

"Stop it!"

Sheldon looked at her, and rubbed his head even more, making him a disheveled mess.

"I look like George, don't I?" he sighed. Amy laughed.

"If I met your brother, then I'd know."

Sheldon patted his hair down, and dried off his pants. He didn't even bother with his shirt; the two layers had his body weigh down even more, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, unless he took them off at home.

"My shirt is too wet," he sighed.

"Maybe you can use the emergency kit you gave me before," Amy suggested. She ran off, and came back with a black backpack.

"Why, thank you Amy," Sheldon smiled. "I nearly forgot about the old thing!"

As he turned to the bathroom, he remembered something.

"Oh, and Amy?" he said. "Don't peek, please."

Amy rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't peek, huh?

Well, let's see about that.

Sheldon walked into the bathroom, carrying the backpack. He opened it to find a pair of brown khakis, a red long-sleeve shirt, and a t-shirt with a robot on it.

"When was the last time I saw these?" Sheldon mused as he pulled them out of the bag.

However, Amy couldn't help but smirk at Sheldon through the slight opening of the door. She never would look at someone, or spy at least, but she couldn't help it. If Sheldon saw her naked, then she should see him too. Which was fair, in her own way.

As she looked, she wondered why Sheldon had come all that way in the first place. He didn't even bring his bag in the first place! Definitively not to propose; he can't even imagine living with her yet (even though she wished; a girl can dream), and not to alter the Relationship Agreement, because he didn't bring his iPad or laptop, or just a plain folder. Then what did he come for?

She turned around only to find herself turn back again, unable to resist curiosity. As she peeked though, Sheldon already changed clothes. Well, _sort of. _He was just putting on the first layer, so Amy peeked at a sliver of his bare stomach. Okay, _not a sliver. _More like, two inches worth.

Then, Sheldon started smiling.

"I can see you Amy."

"Sorry."

Sheldon opened the door, head out peeking, and doing his koala smile.

"You obviously know that the great mind of Dr. Sheldon Cooper cannot be defeated. So why try doing so? Plus, I warned you not to peek, vixen."

He stepped out of the bathroom, holding his robot tee in one hand, and leaning on the doorway with the other. But he wasn't leaning on the doorway for looks; he lost his balance as he opened the door, slipping the tiniest bit.

"Whoops."

Amy smirked, and Sheldon noticed.

"Have I told you why I came here?"

"No, but I was pondering that."

"I came here to your apartment to ask something I kept on thinking about."

"Spit it out, then."

"Are you embarrassed of the photo Leonard and Penny put on the internet?"

"Actually, no."

"Wh-wha-what?"

"My relatives actually believe me when I say I have a boyfriend now, so it's beneficial. I actually have proof of it, which is good enough for my Aunt Flora and my mother. Why, are you?"

Sheldon kept his mouth shut, but the attempt was futile, because his eye kept flickering.

"Maybe," he said as quietly as he could.

"Sheldon…"

"Fine. I am. I have admitted to it, are you now happy?"

"Yes."

As she smiled, she noticed Sheldon lost his smell. The once baby powder trail he left was replaced by wet rain. Sheldon smiled, and Amy swore she saw a hint of him about to laugh.

"Why did I say 'I love you?' again?" Sheldon said. "See, this is why I never wanted a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Amy laughed, shoving him slightly. "You asked me to be your girlfriend. _YOU._"

He rolled his eyes, and sighed. _Boy, was she lovely. Amazing even, the way she smiles, and laug- STOP IT!_

Sheldon reddened a bit, and frowned upon himself. '_What happened, am I having Pon Farr?' _Sheldon thought to himself. '_Well, it CANNOT happen right now.'_

Sheldon walked into the bathroom again, and grabbed the backpack. He carried it out, and Amy was still there.

"Let me take that" Amy said. Before Sheldon could object, she took the bag, and dragged it to her room.

Sheldon, sighed once more. He walked back to the couch. Sitting down, he started ruling out why he was acting that way.

a) He was changing. He didn't handle change that well; there was already the situation with the photo.

b) Someone replaced his brain overnight. No, that wouldn't be possible; Leonard was too dumb.

c) Pon Farr. He was half-Vulcan, so it was possible. Most likely, in fact.

d) He fell into an alternate dimension. But Amy still remembers the photo, so that couldn't be right. Plus, the chances of falling into a dimension almost similar are slim.

_So, the answer had to be c, right? Or was it change?_ Now, Sheldon was to the point that he was going to ventilate. But he couldn't use Kolinar, Pon Farr can't be helped if it were c.

As Amy came back, she saw Sheldon staring off into deep space. _'Probably in the zone,' _Amy thought. She shrugged.

"Hey, Sheldon?" Amy called. But the man in question didn't move.

"Sheldon. Sheldon? Dr. Cooper?"

"Mhhm," Sheldon replied still in his trance.

"Sheldon?"

_C or a? Which one was it?_

"SHELDON!"

"Whaa!"

Sheldon yelped, and fell off the couch. He landed on the floor, and groaned, "Ow."

Amy ran to him. He was with his hands on his face, and seemed to be embarrassed. Out of the zone, obviously.

"'Ow,' whatever! What, you need a reboot?"

"Haha. Very funny, Dr. Fowler. I think I just broke my back."

"What, like the time you had a 'tumor' while eating ice cream."

"Can a person have a tumor while eating ice-"

"Yes! Just-just, urgh."

"A little help, please?"

Amy reached out her hand, and pulled up Sheldon.

"Thanks," Sheldon mumbled, still shy.

"Oh, don't do that 'sorry' face!"

"What sorry face?"

The corners of Sheldon's mouth teased a smile as he said so. "Oh wait, I remember why I said 'I love you' again."


End file.
